La sal de mi vida
by ligthangel
Summary: Serena es una exitosa chef que triunfa en el mundo gastronómico,Darien Chiba es un joven empresario que triunfa en el extranjero pero cuando sus vidas vuelven a chocarse no pueden negarse a que sus mundo colisionen de nuevo*Lemon*


.

. *********"La sal de mi vida"**********

.

.

- Ponle un poco más de sal y listo – menciono a un joven chef tomando una cucharada de la salsa - ¿Cómo va la carne? –le pregunto al cocinero que tengo enfrente

- todo va perfecto – me dice y vuelve a concentrarse

Serena Stukino es una joven chef con su propio restaunte siendo no solo la dueña sino la chef del mismo. Ama lo que hace aunque en sus comienzos no fueron los mismos

- Alquilen quiere verte – me dice Seiya. Un joven y torpe (que otro apodo no puede darse) camarero que hace más destrozos que acierto. Por días lo quería estrangular y no podía echarlo por su gran amiga haruka a pesar de que la lista seguía y seguía creciendo.

-Que hiciste esta vez? – mi pregunta habitual para el

-Te juro que nada, sere – me dice muy alarmado, y esa cara no la confió – quieren conocer al chef, el de la mesa 23-

-ok ahora voy – le digo limpiándome las manos, seguro que tendré que hacer algún tipo de descuento con este sería el décimo de esta semana sino fuera por Haruka estaría de patitas a en la calle

Haruka era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, daría mi vida por ella, le debía mucho cuando todos me dieron la espalda ella me apoyo y ahora era mi socia en el lugar

Bueno vamos – le digo a Seiya para que me acompañe

-Les presento al chef….serena – me presenta Seiya ante un señor que estaba de espalda, que al levantarse y girar para saludarme, casi me desmayo no lo podría creer después de tanto años Darién estaba aquí

- Darién – le digo más skoqueada que asombrada – Darién chiba era mi antiguo y único amor estuvimos juntos desde finales del secundario por tres años, hasta que el destino se interpuso, ambos fuimos a universidades diferente y alejadas una de la otra y la relación se desgasto y nos separamos desde entonces nunca supe nada de él lo último era que vivía en el extranjero….

- Serena – parece sorprendido, me fijo en la mesa y no está solo bueno su acompañante en ese momento no está pero se ve que había una mujer , seguro que es su novia

- No sabía que era la dueña, excelente lugar quería felicitar al chef – me dijo

- Bueno aquí estoy, soy la chef – con alto orgullo aunque no quiero demostrar nada, aún sigue muy sexy con ese pantalón

- QUE!- dice con una exhalación o diría más asombrado, como no de estarlo si cuando estábamos juntos era mi conejito de india. No había comida más asquerosa, fea o espantosa que la que yo hacía y el probaba cada una de ella. Inclusive varias veces lo intoxique y días después nos reímos como locos. Salvo el pastel de chocolate que me salía increíble y con una buena porción lo convencía para que probara la siguiente comida. Después que terminamos me concentre tanto en aprender a cocinar solo para no pensar en él y haber fallado tanto en ese tema que me convertí ahora en maestra y luego descubrí que la cocina era mi pasión. Aunque mi favorita receta sigue siendo el pastel Darién como lo rebautice digo el pastel de chocolate sino lo podía tener a él por lo menos a su pastel

- Si, te gusto la comida? – menciona para sacarlo del asombro

- Si si me encanto, ahora entiendo sabia de un modo especial, como si me hiciera acordar de algo – dice y se queda pensando sonriendo, esa sonrisa por la cual me rindo

. Gracias. Como estas? – le pregunto, como para iniciar una conversación, necesito saber algo, no no quiero, temo saber que siguió con su vida

-Bien, estas muy hermosa, el tiempo no pasa contigo – me sonrojo como una simple palabra puede producirme esto, caigo en sus redes y miro al piso para que no se me note…no no el está con la novia fue un cumplido nada mas

- Hola – dice una chica que se está sentando en el asiento desocupado de la mesa de Darién

- Hola –la saludo – soy la chef serena – por dios es una rubia despantanante, con ojos celeste como los míos diablo es hermosa y muy voluminosa cualquiera le rendiría culto

- Perdón no las presente, serena ella es mina aino, mina ella es serena la chef - dice

- Oh – se levanta y extiende la mano –tu comida es excelente, un placer de los dioses

- Gracias – y escucho un estruendo que sale de la cocina, diablos otra vez Seiya en que momento volvió adentro , tendré que hablar seriamente con Haruka no puede seguir así pago más sus destrozos que su sueldo – bueno los dejo mina , Darién son una linda pareja – los saludos aunque ese último comentario es más para mí que para ellos, antes de irme lo vuelvo a mirar pero parece sorprendido y un segundo ruido escucho ,me voy rápido sin prestar más atención

Al entrar a la cocina veo todo un desastre , me llevo la mano a la cabeza, Seiya tiro varias bandejas con plato y vasos inclusive.

-Esto es lo último que haces que te perdono y esto lo pagas de tu salario – le grito muy enfadada, estoy realmente cansada de lo torpe que es

- No serena perdóname te lo juro que será la última vez – otra vez me dice el mismo discurso ya creo que lo graba y pone el botón de avanzar

Seiya limpia todo esto YA – le digo bueno le grito giro y voy a controlar la comida. Pero solo para no pensar en Darién . Hace cinco años que no lo veía y está más guapo que nunca basta que estoy haciendo él está con su novia

Mientras me trato de concentrar y sacar a ese pelinegro de la cabeza me llaman de la caja, le digo al asiente que tengo cerca que lo termine y me dirijo a la barra del salón. Al parecer el sistema se tildo y no saco el ticket de uno de los cliente , el cual para variar lo reclama (suspiro ) va ser una larga noche, por lo menos esta vez no fue Seiya.

Una vez arreglado el asunto levanto la vista lo veo sentada hablando cómodamente con la rubia directo enfrente mío separado solo por tres mesas, parece a gusto con ella. De repente levanta la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan y vuelve a sonreír , le dice algo a la rubia y se levanta , viene directo hacia mí. No puede estar más lindo con ese jeans y remera blanca con la chaqueta oscura, esos ojos esos ojos zafiro que recuerdo tan bien cuando me hacia el amor como se le oscurecía del deseo. Basta no está contigo ahora esta con ella

Llega a la barra se acerca y apoya una mano en la misma – guau! Parece que estas en todos lados eres una especie de pulpo? – se ríe y yo me contagio de su risa

-Que gracioso, pero si tengo que controlar todo – le digo y giro la cabeza como buscando algo, no puedo seguir mirándolo a la cara

-A qué hora cierran? – me pregunta y eso a que viene?

-A los 2, como siempre, siempre que todos se hayan ido – digo un poco nerviosa aun con cabeza a baja haciéndome que seguí buscando

-Ah –me mira más intensamente y me cheque de arriba abajo y a este que le pico esta su novia cerca

-Tu novia no es celosa – lo miro diciéndole a la cara levantándola de mi escondite y recordándome que él no está solo

-Bueno te he servido los años que fui tu conejito de india con la comida eh – se ríe y me cambio de tema

-Si bueno pero gracias a ellos ahora se cocinar – le digo riéndome. Pero como lo había hecho sufrir con esas asquerosas comidas – aunque valió su tiempo

- Si – se ríe con más ganas

- Bueno les mando un café – me voy para la cocina pero al llegar a la puerta antes de abrirla me agarra del brazo

- Serena –

- Que sucede Darién – le digo un poco asombrado y otro poco impaciente por la cercanía

- Quiero aclararte algo mina no es…- me dice . Diablos es la esposa se caso

- Es tu esposa – lo interrumpo - No te preocupes, felicidades a los dos – me suelto y trato de entrar a la cocina pero me vuelve a detener

- No es eso ella es…. – pero no llega a terminar de escuchar ya que mi atención se dirige a la mesa 8, donde hay un señor diciendo palabrotas y Seiya pidiéndole disculpa lo veo y otra vez le tiro el café al cliente. Más torpe es imposible no? – disculpa Darién debo atender – y me voy a la mesa problemática al alejarme observo que vuelve el a su mesa

- Antes que nada discúlpeme por lo que le hizo Seiya – le digo al cliente al acercarme

-Si si- me dice bastante enfadado y sacudiéndose el pantalón – era un trae de Armani

-Se lo enviare a la tintorería , no yo se lo lavo – menciona Seiya tratando de sacarle el pantalón en frente de todo el mundo

- Seiya – le grito se gira y me ve muy enojada - Disculpe la cuenta corre por la casa y envíeme la cuenta de la tintorería - agrego agarrando a Seiya del codo – irán a lavar los platos y no sales de ahí en toda la noche y pobre de vos si rompes algún vaso más – termino amenazándolo y llevándolo arrastras a la cocina

Saliendo de la misma frustrada alguien a mi espalda me dice –ahora vas a decirme que tu mal humor es por Seiya y no por el pelinegro de la mesa 23

- Haruka – siempre sabiendo exactamente lo que me pasa – amiga justo lo que necesitaba-

- Si si claro – me dice enojada – me llamo Seiya diciéndome que le ibas a hacer pagar lo del plato roto

- Y que queres que hiciera , tiro todos lo de las bandeja con platos incluidos – ya me exaspera ese muchacho

- Bueno no hagas tanto escándalo por un par de platos – me dice la burlona

- Si claro, pero es el décimo desastre en esta semana, esta semana!- le repito llevándome las manos al cielo – no puede ser más torpe -

Se ríe encima – está bien se lo merece, pero prefería otro día que no salgo con él en retarlo – me dice claro ella sale con él y él se queja de mi toda la noche .

-Pero no hay día que no haga desastre…- se ríe

- Serena, el de la mesa 23 te dejo esto - me dice Rei la recepcionista del salón, extendiéndome una hermosa rosa roja con una nota pegada, la agarro y Rei se va, en cambio Haruka observa por encima de mi hombro

-Vamos que dice – pregunta ansiosa

Tiemplo al hacerlo, la abro y leo:

"_espero que aun te guste las rosas,_

_Nos volveremos a ver_

_Princesa"_

Y de repente morí volviendo a nacer

-Oh dios, aún sigue muerto por voz – dice haru , pero caigo en la realidad vino con la rubia que era sino su novia es su esposa, todas las ilusiones caen en picada, por más que lo intento Darién chiba se metió tan adentro de mi corazón que nunca lograre sacarlo

**.**

**.**

**Días después:**

-Uy pensé que las rosas ya no estaban de moda – me dice una voz conocida que me saca de mis pensamientos, al levantar la vista veo a lita observando el florero donde puse l rosa que me dejo Darién y voy a saludarla

-Lita que haces como andas? – le digo ella fue mi alma maestra mi mentor en la cocina y a amarla también. Lo último que sabía era que se fue a Italia a trabajar y se enamoró. Luego ambos fueron a Francia donde se casaron y pusieron un local

- A mí? Mírate a ti, estas hermosa y mi legado vive en ti – ambos nos reímos y nos abrazamos-

-Que haces por aquí? – les pregunto por curiosidad

-Bueno vine por fin de vacaciones y mi esposo y yo queríamos comparar la competencia – y nos reímos como locas y varios cliente se muestran asombrados – se dice que es el mejor de la zona -

-No el mejor de la zona no, el único y exclusivo del país - con la cabeza en alto y orgullosa de mi retoño

- Después de comer te lo diré – se burla y un hombre rubio de ojos verdes se acerca a nosotras , me parece conocido – te presento a mi marido Andrew – what? No podía ser, era el mejor amigo de Darién bueno en mi tiempo de secundaria

-Hola Andrew tanto tiempo – le digo extendiéndole la mano

-Se conocen? – pregunta lita

- Si, hace mucho tiempo – le respondo – él era el mejor amigo de mi ex – le finalizo diciendo a lita

- Ah de Darién! – exclama

-Si de él – claro como no lo va conocer si muchas veces comió de mi pastel Darién que habría hecho como unas cien veces desde que nos separamos

- Que pequeño es el mundo – dice Andrew

- Bueno déjenme que los ubico en la mejor mesa y les traigo el menú de la casa – le guiño un ojo a lita – yo misma se lo preparo todo y todos nos reímos acercándonos a la ubicación.

Me voy dejándolos solo y cuando me acerco a la barra le digo a molly que estaba allí que por nada del mundo los a atienda Seiya a esa pareja señalándolos, molly se ríe y manda a Richard

-Como resulto todo – me acerco a mis viejos amigos cuando terminaron con la comida y estaban con por el café

-Delicioso todo excelente – me dice lita satisfecha

-Ven a tomar con nosotros el café - me dice ella

- Bueno un rato por los viejos tiempo – hablamos de muchas cosas , de la situación del restaurant, de Seiya y ambos se descostillan de risa aunque viéndolo de afuera es un completo desastre

- Y dime serena, estas de novia, te casaste? – pregunta Andrew con un tono curioso

- Nada, solo vivo para el trabajo, esto es mi vida – señalando el local con ambas manos

- Oh que interesante – me dice él y empiezo a sospechar algo

- Bueno bueno tenemos que vernos otra vez antes que vuelva, quizás con las chicas – me dice lita sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Claro – aunque no sé qué día

- Y no tiene a nadie , digo no te interesa nadie – vuelve a preguntar Andrew

-Qué?, no a nadie, no salgo con nadie, no tengo novio y ni me interesa nadie, estoy sola,… que quieres salir conmigo? – burlándolo y riéndome

- Cállate – le dice lita – y tu cuidadito con eso – y se gana un golpe en el hombro Andrew

Al día siguiente de la visita de mis amigos lita y Andrew me encuentro cerrando el local ya tarde, fue un día agotador por suerte Seiya solo se equivocó con un solo cliente con el pedido….algo menos – adiós vayan con cuidado – le digo saludando a Rei y a molly que saliera antes por suerte se iban junta nunca me gusto ser la última pero al ser la dueña otra opción no tenía. Cierro la puerta y suspiro levanta la vista veo una noche estrellada con viento suave primaveral que juega con mis coletas, al bajar la cabeza ante mis ojos veo que hay una rosa roja, mi favorita

-Un pequeño pajarito me conto que no había nadie que te lleve a casa y como hoy en día es peligroso que una dama ande sola por la calle, me ofrecí – me dice la voz que sostenía la rosa, giro y me encuentro con mi pelinegro favorito

- Darién – y ahí esa misma sonrisa – que haces por aquí-

- Bueno quería aclaraste algo antes que pase más tiempo – me dice ahora entiendo esas preguntas raras de Andrew

- Qué? – Lo miro desconcertada y tomo la rosa la huelo – gracias – pero recuerdo a su esposa – espera tu esposa no va decir nada que este a estas horas por acá – le digo seria con la mano en la cintura

- Es que de eso quería hablarte – me dice – mina no es mi novia, ni mi esposa ni nada parecido, solo es mi cliente -

- Cómo? – lo miro desconcertada

- Soy empresario pero el sector de publicidad me pidió que hablara con ella para convencerla de que firme con nosotros, mina es una modelo no muy conocida pero con gran futuro tiene mucho potencial -

No aclara nada – bueno no importa – le menciona y comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi auto pero me sigue

-Tiene algo que hacer? – me pregunta de repente tocándome el hombro

- Si – le digo pero miro su cara de cachorro y le aclaro – irme a dormir, fue un día muy largo – levantando su cabeza me mira con ojos brillosos, creo que planea algo

- Si quiere te llevo así descansas y no manejas – pero como sabe que tengo auto giro y ya estoy enfrente del mío con mis llaves en la mano, entonces me las saca y se dirige al lugar del conductor

- Eh, que haces? – digo después de recuperarme del schok

- No te preocupes dime como llegar y yo te llevo – y no más abre la puerta a mi auto pero cuando accedí y de repente caigo

- Espera no abras – corro a su lado pero es tarde ya abrió la puerta de par en par y todas las cosas cayeron del asiento

- Me parecía que tanto no habías cambiados- se ríe Darién empieza a correr los papeles y facturas al asiento de atrás

- Lo siento es que no tenía tiempo de acomodar las cosas – se da vuelta y me toca el hombro y está muy cerca

- Tranquila – y vuelve a correr las cosas – son solo papeles y revista pero esta factura vence mañana-

- Oh dios – se la saco rápido de la mano – si ya se por eso las dejo a mano – y veo que señala un monto de un asiento donde hay más facturas – si esas también -

Una vez listo nos sentamos y le indico como llega a mi departamento, estaciona el auto en el garaje, y me encuentro imitándolo a entrar a tomar algo

-Linda casa – me dice por suerte había limpiado y la casa brillaba

-Gracias. es mi pequeño refugio al que llamo hogar – mi pequeño y seguro, lo único que me gusta de mi pequeño departamento de dos ambientes es la gigantesca cocina con una mesa de mármol en el centro, es amplia así que para cocinar está bien

- Tiene hambre? – le pregunto pero que hago son las dos de la mañana y no tengo nada, bueno algo de harina , tomate y queso podría amasar unas pizzas ..

- Claro, no he comido nada en todo el día –yo y mi bocota después de mi largo día llego a casa para amasar y Darién entra a mi cocina

- Esto sí que vale la pena por el departamento – y yo me sonrojo pero es verdad mi cocina es increíble

- Hay pizza quieres? Es simple bueno hay que amasarla llevara unos minutos más – le digo

- Claro, ahora que sé que no terminare en el hospital seguro – se burla

- Si si pero has servido como un excelente conejito de india –lo burlo yo también a él, dándole la espalda para sacar lo que necesito – y como te va en el trabajo – le pregunto para hacer conversación

- Bien, me gusta bueno siempre fue mi fuerte el empresarial, pero el tema del sector de publicidad es temporal sobretodo hasta que vuelva Hotaru

- Tu novia? – que digo

- No, no tengo novia ni nada –me aclara

- Ah sí! – le digo mirando por el hombro sacando el tarro de harina que coloco en un punta de la cocina pero noto que me mira de una manera sugerente

- El tuyo no se molestara de que haya un hombre aquí a esta hora – detecto celos

- Primero tendría que existir – le contesto

- Mejor –epa que pretende este chico?

Coloco todas las cosas sobre la mesada y pongo un poco de harían en un bol dejando el tarro en la otra punta luego, hago un centro en la harina

-Te ayudo? – me dice

-Si claro , pon un poco de sal sobre la harina –le digo

- Así – veo que le pone muy poco, vamos quien no sabe cuánto se necesita de sal , me acerco lo tengo muy cerca lo hace maravillosamente bien

- Un poco más – le agrego viendo la harina

- Serena – me llama pero al levantar la cabeza veo que su mano hay un puñado de harina justo a la altura de mi cara y sopla, por dios me soplo harina en la cara

-CHIBA! – le digo muy enojada pero él se ríe, se está burlando eso no va quedar así sacudiéndome

-Vamos es un poco de harina – encima le parece chistoso

- Si claro – me alejo buscando un trapo o algo con que limpiarme y veo que el hombre se prepara para el segundo asalto pero esta vez se llena las dos manos con harina, no me va ganar y veo el tarro, si el tarro de harina giro tan rápido como puedo y se lo tiro encima quedando un diariecito blanquito esta vez la que se ríe soy yo

- Así que con esa tenemos – me dice levantando un ceja pero de la cabeza le cae un poco de harina y gira agarrando más harina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzamos con una guerra de harina. Jamás pensé terminar así mi cocina blanca y Darién jugando como un chico. Bueno éramos dos chicos .

De repente me patino por la cantidad de harina en el piso pero cuando él quiere sostenerme terminamos los dos en el suelo, yo encima de él. Nos reímos como locos

-No pensé que fuera divertido cocinar – me dice con sus manos en mi cintura y yo aún encima de el

- Esta me lo voy a cobrar chiba – le digo riéndome y me mira

- Cuando quieras – se está burlando de mi o que pretende me levanto antes de arrepentirme sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos.

Cuando se levanta veo que esta blanca su camisa, pantalón y sobretodo el pelo que gracioso se ve y me rio como nunca

-Qué? – me dice

- Pues mírate – le digo y le acerco un espejo que tengo en la cocina

- Qué horror ¡me puedo bañar?- que? Bañarse bueno lo enharine no' era lo justo

-Si si claro – ese adonis va estar desnudo en mi baño, no basta es un amigo, no es mi ex. Que aun amo

-Tiene algo que puedas prestarme –

-Si sígueme - de paso se sacude un poco más de harina y de repente lleva su mano a mis labrios pasando el dedo gordo por mis labio inferior,

-Tenías harina – me dice cuando salgo de mi ensoñación, no podre soportar mucho tiempo sin tirarme en sus brazos

- Por acá es el baño – le señalo cuando me recupero – puedes entrar déjame la ropa ahí que la pongo en el lavarropa mientras comemos así se seca – le digo

-Aún queda harina – que pregunta?

-Bueno creo que pasara un pizza alcanza – le contesto

- Bueno – y cuando entra al baño se detiene y me pregunta – tú también necesitas bañarte – me dice mientras me recorre con la vista de arriba a bajo

- Si si después – toda roja – ve tú y luego voy yo –mi corazón no podría no resistir

- Ok, pensaba solo en ahorrar agua pero como quieras – y entra al baño. ¿Que? Que pretende con ese comentario me alejo buscando la ropa y se la dejo a mano

- Te dejo la ropa en la puerta – le grito y me voy a la cocina

Agarro algo de harina que quedo en el fondo de tarro y amaso rápido una pizza, por suerte termino antes que salga del baño, siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando meto al masa al horno con la cabeza dentro del para acomodarla

-Guau! jamás me cansare de esa visión – me levanto rápido por el susto y lo veo observándome desde el umbral de la puerta. Darién tiene puesta la ropa que le deje

- Qué? – le digo haciéndome que no lo escuche

-Nada, de quien era esta ropa, algún ex, que se la olvido – me dice mirando la camisa azul y pantalón negro puesto

- Si si algo así – le contesto nerviosa

- Hay cuantos pasaron por aquí – eso es sarcasmo?

- Darién me conoces sabes que no meto a cualquiera – me defiendo mientras apago la salsa

-Y como se llamaba el pobre que perdió la ropa o te la dejaste de trofeo? – bueno sino es sarcasmo parece celos

- Deja eso, la tengo hace tiempo y siempre por devolverla pero no lo volví a ver – le digo sacando la masa del horno, mientras pongo la salsa y el queso y la vuelvo a llevar al horno – te puedo encargar que dentro de 10 minutos apagues el horno solo se debe derretir el queso, así me baño

- Si claro , 10 min no?- está enojado –

- Ok – paso por al lado de él y lo palmo con mi mano en el pecho – que no se te queme muchacho – me burlo riéndome alejándome en dirección al baño

- Y no me vas a decir? – lo miro – el nombre del tipo que se olvidó esto – señala la camisa – aunque tenía buen gusto con la ropa -

-De verdad quieres saberlo – me giro y abro la puerta pero lo miro por los hombro esperando una respuesta, me rindo y le digo – eran tuyas – cierro la puerta del baño dejándolo con la mandíbula en el piso

Cuando salgo veo que por suerte la pizza no se quemó la saco a tiempo como no podría ser el tan puntilloso. Pongo la mesa y nos sentamos en silencio, Darién lo rompe primero

-Siento lo de antes, disculpa no debía – parece arrepentido de verdad

-Está bien no hay problema – le confieso aunque sé que se quiso morir cuando se lo confesé

Agarro una porción esta buena muy buena para haberla hecho en 5 minutos y con el despiole que era mi cocina

-De verdad, esta exquisita – me dice – aunque la cocina sigua un poco sucia – pero si él es el que hizo el problema

-Bueno más vale que después me ayudes a limpiar - mirando alrededor declara en un tono amenazante , es un lugar grande y amplio de mi casa

Hablamos de cosas triviales, mi trabajó, el suyo, de las cosas que hicimos, hasta de Seiya el cual no paraba de reírse y como no hacerlo todos los días tenia cosas nuevas que contarle de los desastres de él. Inclusive mis canas son reflejos de los que él hace cada una tiene nombre y apellido y momento que me salieron por culpa de ese camarero

-Entonces Haruka sale con el – me dice

-Si, no solo sale están comprometidos por eso no lo puedo despedir están juntando plata para la boda – le digo. Para cuando terminamos me ayudo a limpiar la cocina y la mesa. Entre juego y juego se me acerco demasiado. En eso levanta un plato en el aire

- Dame eso – le digo

- No – se ríe

- Vamos que lo tengo que lavar – me estoy enojando con este chico

- Si quieres agárralo – y se lo lleva más alto

Bueno me canse dejo la esponja de lado e intento agarrar el plato me trato de trepar por el musculo cuerpo. Cuando logro tocarlo lo miro orgullosa y digo – es mío! –Pero al verlo tengo su boca a la altura de la mía y mi respiración se agita igual que la suya, en eso escucho –cash – se cayó el plato de su mano y nos separamos de golpe reaccionando - voy por la escoba – menciono calma Tsukino calma es solo Darién solo Darién, es historia vieja ja ni yo me lo creo

Regreso y limpio todo sin mirarlo. Cuando terminamos eran casi las 5 de la mañana, saco la ropa de la lavadora aun un poco húmeda - toma y llévate la otra – le digo ya es el fin debe irse, veo tristeza no debe ser cansancio

-Bueno me voy – dice al fin acompañando a la puerta, se gira antes de cruzarla y agrega – la pase bien -

- Si yo también incluido lo de mi cocina – me mira y me sonríe y yo le sonrió bajando la cabeza mirando a mis pies – buenas noches Darién -

- Serena – levanto la cabeza y lo miro a sus ojos zafiro

-Si –

- Cuanto más vas a negarlo – me dice

- Qué? –no lo comprendo – a que te refieres?

Y sin previo aviso me empuja a la pared y pone sus manos entre mi cara tirando la ropa que le di y me besa. Ese beso extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo, el mismo tan apasionado y salvaje diciéndome que los años no pasaron. Lleva una mano a mi nuca para profundizar el beso y yo llevo mis manos a pelo enredándome en ese negro azabache. Nos separamos para respirar un poco y susurrándome sobre mis labio

-Te deseo – me dice

Y vuelve a besarme, emito un pequeño gemido que el aprovecha para introducir su lengua explorándome la mía. Cuando por fin nuestras lengua forman el viejo conocido vaivén encontramos el ritmo. Lleva sus manos a mi trasero levantándome y yo enchancho mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas enredándome y apretándome más a él para tener más fricción. Empieza a caminar en dirección a mi cocina me coloca sobre la mesada de mármol que tengo en el centro

-Serena – me dice entre jadeos

- Oh Darién – y agarro su camisa jalándola haciéndole que salten todos los botones por la cocina

Levanta mi remera y me la saca por la cabeza acercándose a unos de mis pecho lo succiona por encima de la tela del corpiño y enterrándose en él. Con una mano me aprisiona la cadera para acercarnos y con la otra la lleva al pecho libre para acariciarlo. Sin resistirme empiezo a gemir descontroladamente llevo mis manos a su espalda acariciándolo y arañándola logrando que se existe más. Sus manos empiezan a explorarme y lleva ambas manos a mis pantalones subo un poco las caderas dejándolos mejor acceso para sacármelo y me saca no solo el pantalón sino la bombacha también dejándome solo con el corpiño. Vuelve hacia mi boca succionándome y luego comienza un camino lleno de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, lleva un dedo a la copa de mi corpiño bajándolo y su boca va en búsqueda de mi pezón endurecido indicándole cuanto lo deseo hace lo mismo con el otro pecho. Llevo mis manos hacia la cintura de él desabrochándole el pantalón pero me detiene

-Aún hay tiempo princesa – me dice y vuelve a besarme de manera salvaje

Me coloca sobre la mesada boca arriba con una mano masajea uno de mis pechos y con la otra la lleva a mi intimidad penetrándome con un dedo viendo que ya estoy preparada para recibirlo

-Siempre estás tan dispuesta para mí – jadeando me dice

Yo ya no puedo solo me concentro en lo existida que estoy no poder aguantarlo más, había olvidado lo apasionado que era. Solo él me ponía así

-Darién por favor – le ruego mientras me penetra con un segundo dedo

- Si amor , dímelo – me pide

- Por favor – le ruego y retira ambos dedos - Hazme el amor

Casi no puedo aguantar se retira un poco, se termina de desabrochar el pantalón y se lo deja caer en el montón de ropa pateándolo lejos y me penetra rápidamente y profundamente que grito por la invasión pero más por la sorpresa

-Perdóname – me dice

-Estoy bien –se queda quieto por un momento así que le enredo mis piernas en sus caderas atrayéndolo así a mi invitándolo a que se mueva, el acepta y comienza muy despacio a moverse una y otra vez

-Como te extrañaba – me dice

-Darién – casi no puedo pensar con tantas sensaciones y continúa acelerando un poco

-Eres mía serena , solo mía – me dice entre jadeos

- Si – solo puedo responder estoy perdiendo la cabeza por este hombre

Acelera mucho más y más fuerte se empieza a mover que siento que voy a llegar y le digo – voy a correrme

-Yo también - y me penetra una y otra vez

Entonces hace una estocada más y ya no aguanto grito llegando a la cima a los segundo Darién me sigue desplomándose sobre mi, muy agotado pero aun dentro de mí, tratamos de controlar nuestra respiración, al pasar unos minutos, Darién me levanta de la mesada y conmigo encima aun unido me lleva a la habitación. Mientras lo abrazo ya que no logro reaccionar. Me coloca sobre la cama y lentamente se separa de mí y siento un enorme vacío, por un segundo pienso que se va pero se acuesta a mi lado atrayéndome a su pecho. Coloco mi cabeza sobre su corazón y el me abraza por la cintura y así nos dormimos sin resistirnos

Siento frio, me despierto, veo que el sol ya salió al darme vuelta Darién no esta

-Darién – lo llamo me levanto y no lo veo en ningún parte – que idiota fui, solo fue algo de una noche y nada más – me digo a mi misma y me siento usada.

Me dirijo al baño desilusionada pero paso por la cocina pienso que debo limpiarla y ordenarla pero me reparo entonces en una rosa roja que había sobre la mesada en el centro dentro de un plato y en ella hay una pequeña nota. La agarro y leo

.

"_estabas tan hermosa durmiendo que no quise despertarte,_

_No es lo correcto pero debo ocuparme de algo_

_Darién "_

.

No entiendo lo que significa se fue pero le importo o no le importo. Me decido a dejarlo así y no darle más vuelta al asunto para el solo fui un revolcón

En las próximas noches en el restaurante todo es igual salvo que Seiya ha dejado de romper vaso por platos, además sigue tirando el café a los clientes es lo más entretenido en estos días ya no me enfado con él

-Aun sigues pensando en el – Haruka siempre con la palabra correcta y me saca de mis pensamientos

- Hola haru, no te vi llegar – le digo casi sin responder

- Hace un rato que llegue me acerque a la cocina y me dijeron que hace días que no cocinas inclusive. Que pasó amiga? - ya más preocupada que de costumbre – hasta Seiya le extraña que no lo regañes -

- Nada, solo no tengo ganas – le confieso

- Ah, desde que lo viste esa noche estas así – aunque era la verdad no lo quiero confesar lo que paso todo la noche y conmigo – para ya y escúpelo todo – bueno ya no zafo de esta

- Bueno te lo contare pero no digas ni hagas nada sin comentarios – le advierto y comienzo a contarlo todo lo que sucedió en la noche y como termino por la mañana sola, ella se queda boca abierta

- Muéstrame esa nota – me pide y se la extiendo desde aquel día la llevo conmigo

- Yo creo que te quiere bueno sino para que molestarse, quizás de verdad tenía algo urgente – me dice levantando los hombros y devolviéndome la nota

- Pero hace 15 días paso y no tengo noticias de él, no creo que fue algo mas solo sexo sino me llamaría o algo no?, de seguro es casado o está comprometido sino porque irse tan rápido – le digo ofendida

- No lo sé – me dice –

- Serena – me gritan a lo lejos

- Lita que haces por aquí – giro y la saludo

- Vine a invitarte a mi casa, me quedo una temporada y alquile una pequeña casita por aquí cerca – me dice toda entusiasmada

- Si bueno….ah ¡ te presento a Haruka, haru te presento a lita – les digo señalando a cada una

- Ella es la famosa Haruka – me dice lita muy asombrada porque aunque ambas se conocen solo por nombre nunca en persona

- Si, mucho gusto – extiende la mano haru hacia lita

- Bueno viene el sábado? – me pregunta lita

- No, no puedo – le contesto – tengo que estas aquí hay mucho trabajo -

- Y no puedes dejar a alguien – me insiste pero la verdad no estoy para festejo aparte no quiero enterarme de cosas de Darién que podría ser doloroso

- No lo siento, de verdad me gustaría pero no – le repite y la veo enojada pero de pronto gira hacia Haruka

- Tú no te puedes quedar a cargo por ella?- le pregunta a haru , no se da por vencida espero que ella me vea haciéndole señas que no

- Bueno mira – suspira aliviada –este sábado no puedo pero el próximo si – y ahora ella se complota con lita

- Buenísimo – dice ella emocionada – ok te paso a buscar a las 8 del noche si? –agrega no tengo más alternativa que asistir y miro a Haruka con cara de asesina – nos vemos chicas y gracias Haruka, serena veras que no te vas arrepentir – y me guiña un ojo saliendo del local, la conozco trae algo entre mano

**.**

**.**

**Dos semanas después:**

.

Estoy esperando a lita en la entrada del local cerca de donde esta Rei recibiendo a la clientela. Haruka ya comenzó a sufrir con Seiya ahora va saber lo bueno que es y me rio por lo bajo. Por suerte los malestares hoy me dieron tregua, llevo varios días con náuseas y el estómago revuelto solo el pastel de chocolate me calma. También volví a cocinar para mí y para mis clientes agradecidos

-Serena – la veo a lita agitando la mano en la vereda llamándome, la saludo

- Nos vemos Rei, cualquier cosa me llaman si?- le digo y me voy me dirijo donde esta lita - Bueno por donde es tu casa? -

- Son a unas cinco cuadras, vamos – y me agarra del brazo guiando el camino.

Me comenta varias cosas que estuvo haciendo estos días , me conto de la relación con Andrew y las ganas de tener un hijo con él. Un hijo solo con un hombre quisiera tener uno, darle a Darién algo mío y de él, de nuestro amor pero el desapareció sin dejar rastro. Cuando llegamos me quedo maravillada por la casa con dos grandes plantas . Entramos y me lleva a recorrer la casa solo la planta de abajo, ya que la de arriba me dice que me la enseña después de comer y en eso sale Andrew desde la cocina y me empiezo a reír él está vestido con gorrito de chef y delantal está muy ridículo, pobre lita lo debe haber amenazado para que nos cocine él, espero que sea rica sino llamare al local para que traigan algo

-Como esta serena? – me dice saludándome

- Bien , veo que hoy te toco a ti la cocina – me burlo examinándolo de arriba abajo con ese gorrito no aguanto mi risa

- No sabré cocinar como ustedes pero me defiendo eh! – Se ríe – en 10 minutos esta lista la cena

- Bueno iré a lavarme- les anuncio -

-Ve al de la derecha – me indica lita, aunque yendo veo a Andrew negándolo bueno es raro que no le doy importancia y me dirijo al que me indico lita

Al salir veo que hay una escalera que sube al piso de arriba pero lo que me llama la atención es que la misma está cubierta por pétalos de rosa rojas sin darme cuenta sigo el camino trazado por los pétalos, al llegar a la planta superior veo que el avance de rosas sigue hasta una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, que posee una pequeña luz. Empujo la misma y observo que hay una cama llena de pétalos rojos y alrededor de la cama decorándola hay más pienso que Andrew lo debió hacer para lita pero observo como en el centro de la cama hay dos rosas de tallo largo cruzadas y en el centro una cajita de terciopelo azul, escucho un ruido y observo a un hombre de espalda a mi prendiendo la última vela que adornaba la habitación

-Espero que le guste Andrew – dice – gracias por el favor –obviamente me confunde con Andrew y se da vuelta – oh serena –queda asombrado por mi intromisión

Yo estoy estática, skoqueada no esperaba verlo, pero ahí está Darién miro la cama veo las rosas cruzadas y lo vuelvo a mirar a él; aun sin poder reaccionar y cómo hacerlo me había dado la idea que nunca más lo vería y ahora

-Serena – vuelve a llamarme pero el resto ya no lo recuerdo no lo escucho solo veo que se acerca corriendo, luego todo se vuelve negro, mis piernas fallan y caigo pero siento dos grandes brazos cálidos que me protegen para no terminar en el piso desparramada y lastimada.

**.**

**.**

**5 años después:**

.

-Y mami que paso luego? – me pregunta mi pequeña rini de 4 años, está en la etapa del porqué, luego que? Y solo la calma la historia de cuando papi conoció a mami

- Luego papi se preocupó mucho por mamá convenciéndola que vaya al medico, después de una rica cena,a la mañana siguiente nos enteremos que venias en camino – le corto el cuento sino seguiríamos hasta la madrugada – buenas noches rini – le doy un beso en la frente y la arropo

- Buenas noches mami. Dile a papá que me venga a dar el besito de las buenas noche – mi exigente hija

- Si, duérmete hija – y apago la luz

Bajando las escalera recuerdo aquella noche, recuerdo que me desperté en la cama rodiada de pétalos que había sobre ella, recuerdo a Darién con la cara angustiada, sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y me daba dulce beso por la cara, recuerdo como me explico de porque se fue aquella mañana, tenía una reunión fuera del país, fue a terminar con lo que lo ligaba al exterior para solo volver y ligarse a mi . Después del susto y de convencerlo que a la mañana iría al médico que me encontraba mejor me propuso casamiento, extendió sobre mi mano aquella cajita que había visto, aunque no fue lo más romántico pero bueno nosotros somos así de espontaneo. Cuando llego abajo me voy en dirección a la cocina pensar que ese par de cómplices de lita y Andrew me engatusaron, dijeron que era su casa y la verdad que era la de Darién la había comprado con la intención de estar cerca de mí, ellos volvieron a Francia al poco tiempo. Me quedo en la puerta de la cocina observando al fabuloso y sexy marido que tengo con ese delantalcito y el gorrito haciendo juego

-Podría verte todo el día haciéndolo – le digo recordando lo que alguna vez lo que él me dijo en mi vieja cocina ,levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, cosa que aún me hace derretirme

- Acércate y dime si le falta algo – me señala la salsa que está cocinando

- Un poco de sal, amor – ahora él es el chef y yo su conejito de india – pon solo una pizca más y listo – probando la salsa con la cuchara que me había ofrecido

De desastre en la cocina me convertí en chef maestra, de chef a conejito de india, mi vida fue de salto en salto y mi adonis exclusivo, mi sexy marido ahora es mi aprendiz

-Ven – me dice agarrándome la remera y atrayéndome hacia él, me besa, y subo mis manos hacia su pelo pero me choco con ese ridículo gorro

Me separo un poco de él y le digo – te amo pero ese gorro se te ve ridículo –me rio

-Ah, así – me dice dándome un cachetazo en el trasero al pasar al lado mío

- Oye – me hago la ofendida y el apaga el fuego

Me agarra de la cintura y me besa apasionadamente sin restricciones salvaje y apasionadamente como el solo lo sabe hacer. Él mi marido, de conejito de india a empresario, de empresario a aprendiz de chef y de aprendiz al amor de mi vida, mi pizca de sal en esta vida…

.

.

* * *

**.**

**La que escribe:**

.

Bueno no pude resistirme la idea se instalo ha así que hice este one story. La idea me vino hace unos días por algo que leí y después vi una peli donde comenzaban una bella relación entre dos cocinero entonces la idea se transformo en historia. Pero bueno mi idea era que solo serena sea chef y el que haya sufrido sus comida sera darien.

Es mi primer lemon supongo que ire puliendo a medida que avance el tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado

Saludos

.


End file.
